Aphrodesiak
We are the acceptors of all: Bontarian and Brakmarian, F2P and P2P, noobcakes and the wise. Our goal is to educate all members in how to play this glorious game and to support it's members in all occasions. There is a minimum requirement of 5% EXP to donate to the guild to help level the guild while leveling it's members also. Any level is welcome we just ask that you respect all members. We hope you enjoy your stay in our guild. 'Our Goals': To have fun xD 'Official Guild Languages': "English" .... and on a good day, when we are drunk "Al Bhed" Also I would like to add that if you get kicked: we still love you to bits but we had to clean up the non-players. If you want back in, please be more active and/or contribute more. <3 We accept recruits of all levels but encourage that level 40+ to join. But special exceptions are made for nice & mature people or member alts. Both F2P and P2P are welcome to join. All classes are also welcome. We just ask that you be civil to fellow guild mates and have a friendly attitude. Any sort of derogatory behavior will not be tolerated. We have a zero tolerance policy on intolerance. Joking aside, we're a pretty accepting bunch. We're looking for players who like to jump in and participate in guild activities. In other words, be sociable from time to time. We prefer main characters, but if you are looking to add an alt, we don't mind. The important part is that you be active. Unused "mules" won't cut it. *'Nuisance' -- Level 1-19 *'Deserteur' -- Warning rank for people on the "danger to be baleted" list *'Apprentice' -- Level 20-29 *'Merchant' -- Level 30-39 *'Governer' -- Level 40-49 *'Murderer' -- Level 50-59 *'Poacher' -- Level 60-69 *'Scout' -- 70-79 *'Guard' -- 80-89 *'Reservist' -- 90-99 *'Craftsman' -- Guild smith and craftsman (rank must be requested) *'Protector' -- 100+ *'Treasurer' -- Acts as helpers to the leaders. They can help manage the guild and keep records. *'Right-Hand Man' -- Reserved for whom the leader chooses to appoint. The Co-Leaders. <3 *'Leader' -- The Head Cheese *Note: Some players maybe be ranked up early or some characters may have different rights. See exp section. Everyone has the right to manage they're exp with the exception of the 5% manditory exp towards tha guld. Exp Rights Level 0-4,999 manage your exp to guild 5,000+ +gather materials from percs 8,0000 +set a perc 10,000 +invite new members into the guild Access the paddock 60+ *'Oblivion' *'Death's Outcast' *'I Hate This Map' *'The Postman Lost My Lingirie *'Blades of Bonta''' *'Demons Of The Sun' *'The Elite Guardians' *'Knights of Bonta' *'Purgatory' *'The Elkamysts' *'Earth' *'Vicinity of Insanity' Witchy: "My favi ;) and not just 'cause you see boobages." Serin: "Inspired by Witchy's art style (sorry I copied it, but it makes the image look so darn cute :D)." I promise you there are more to come, I just need to scan and up-load them. Drawn By : Boredom- ^-^ By GuardianofJustice and Witchy Nickname: Gre (short for Grieva). Gender: Male. Age: 20. Main characters name: Serin Pusillus (comes from a bird called a Fire-fronted Serin). Class: Intelligence based female Sacrier. War cry(s): "KICK MY FACE!" Taunt(s): "I love puzzles, I can't wait to see you in pieces." Weapon of choice: Sword Current goals: Fire Bwark gear(I have the sword, pet, and boots though if someone can mage the boots for me that'll be great)/Red Scaraleaf gear combo (note; I have all the Scara items but I'm still looking for a INT strong Headgear, again someone can always maged it for me), Kam Asuatra Amulet, Release scroll, Sword skill scroll, and to scroll my stats. Current profession(s): Jeweller(lvl30), Sword Smith(lvl10). Account status: Pay to Play Funneh screen shots ^_^ |}